New To You
by Saholia
Summary: In need of an attorney, Kagome is led to Sesshomaru, the meanest, sharpest lawyer in the city. He's never once lost a case, or a battle...until now. Told in 100-word pieces. AU Sess/Kag **A/N: Previously 'Stubbornly in Love'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Tiny dancing snowflakes made their way down to the earth, joining their tightly packed kin. Towering pine trees, their limbs heavy with snow, littered the forest. Nestled comfortably among such trees, an inviting cabin stood strong. Gentle gray tendrils of smoke flowed out from the chimney on one side of said cabin. Peeking out from a window on the front of such a cozy looking home, a young girl watched, in awe. With knees upon the sofa, small hands on the window, she pressed her face to the glass as big brown eyes searched the sky for the snowflakes' origin.

Words: 100

A/N: I've always admired those writers with the ability to tell a story, with chapters only 100 words long. It seems like quite a challenge! After reading so many of these stories, I challenged myself to attempt it….it was not easy! This story is almost done, so you do not need to worry about it not having an ending. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

.

.

.

"Rin, dinner is ready."

Jumping off the sofa, Rin followed the enticing scents invading the cabin.

"What are we having sis?" on tip toes, Rin tried to peek into the various pots.

"Our favorite," said sister winked.

"Carry this Rin," Kagome handed Rin a platter of rice.

Both walked to the table next to the kitchen, where four chairs stood, yet only three were made. They sat and served themselves.

"Rin…you arranged everything for three…"

Rin's eyes became watery, and looking down at her untouched plate, said, "I know."

Nothing else was said, and dinner thus proceeded in empty silence.

.

.

.

Words: 100


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Kagome woke with a start, and looked around her room trying to shake off the effects of such horrid nightmares. Sighing, she looked to the window adjacent to her bed. Resigned, she stood up at the sight of the sun creeping up through mountain peaks. Stretching, bare feet padded to the door, and out onto the hallway. Peeking into her sister's room, she smiled sadly and returned to her room.

_How I miss my little Shippou! _She thought_._

Preparing to bathe, Kagome removed her pajamas, and only in the privacy of her shower did she allow the tears to fall.

.

.

.

Words: 100


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

The drive down the snowy road was always filled with tension and hold-your-breath moments. Finally reaching their destination, Kagome and Rin unbuckled their seatbelts and bounced out the truck. Stopping before a small shop sandwiched between two others, they looked up at the red and white 'grand opening' sign. With a broad smile, Kagome unlocked the door to her new store, and after allowing Rin entrance, flipped the 'closed' sign on the door to 'open'. It wasn't long after both girls had settled down that the jingle of the front door bell was heard, notifying them of a new customer.

.

.

.

Words: 100


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" the young woman that'd come in to the store asked as Rin jumped to embrace her. With a toothy grin Rin looked up at her sister's best friend.

"Good! Look," pulling her lips into a grin and fingered her wobbly front tooth, "this one's going to fall off soon!"

"That's wonderful Rin!"

From behind the counter, Kagome smiled, "Come to check out the new place Sango?"

Sango looked around at the neat and organized bookshelves all around the store and smiled at her friend.

"Looks wonderful Kagome! 'New to You' is ready for business!"

.

.

.

.

Words: 100


	6. Chapter 6

Rin sat coloring in her coloring book in the back office, drinking hot chocolate and eating a fruit tart, courtesy of the little bakery next door.

"So, have you heard from HDPS yet?" Sango asked once alone.

"Not yet," Kagome said, her smile evaporating.

Resting against the counter, Kagome frowned, "Seems like they're adamant about keeping Shippou away from us."

The jingle from the front of the store brought them both to attention as a woman in full business suit walked in.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes? How may I help you?" Kagome asked.

"I am from Human and Demon Protective Services."

.

.

.

.

Words: 100


	7. Chapter 7

"FIVE DAYS!?"

Kagome paced around an isle of books, the packet of papers she'd just been served in one fist.

"Aren't they required to give you more time?" Sango interjected, frowning.

"God Sango! What am I going to do? Where do I even start?" anguish thickening Kagome's voice. A frown marred her brow as her eyes focused on something past Sango's shoulder.

"Calm down Kags," Sango placated, trying to relieve the panic in her friend's wide eyes.

"First thing's first—you need a lawyer," Sango advised.

"But who will take a case with less than five days until the hearing?"

.

.

.

.

Words: 100


End file.
